A Very White Rose Christmas
by Saylorspizza
Summary: Team RWBY gets ready for Christmas with some crazy events. And Ruby finally comes out and tell Weiss her feelings.


Snow lightly drifted down the night sky, the school grounds quiet and calm. Most of the teams were sleeping, enjoying the peaceful night to get ready for classes the next morning. Though like anything there were some exceptions, one being the team RWBY.

"Blake! What are you doing?!" The white haired heiress scolded, having gotten out of bed to almost being squashed by the Christmas tree, a very apologetic looking Blake near the top.

The yelling was sure to be heard a few rooms down and caused Ruby to wake up with a start, looking over to see the evergreen on its side and Weiss yelling at the fanus.

Ruby gave a sigh, walking over to her sister's bunk, light shaking her awake, "Yang, Weiss is yelling at your girlfriend."

The blonde shot up out of her bed, "What?!" Yang quickly ran over to Blake, holding her in a protective hug, "Weiss! Stop yelling at Blake!"

"She knocked over the tree!" Weiss exclaimed, pointing out the toppled tree as some water was leaking out.

"We can fix that!" Yang jumped up, lifting the tree by herself and putting it back upright, smiling at it as she looked to Weiss, "See? Good as new!" Yang giggled, scooping up Blake as she headed for her bed. Blake was blushing as she snuggled up to her girlfriend and even more as they landed on the bed together.

Weiss gave a tired sigh, about to head back to bed when Ruby stopped her, "Weiss? You're not too mad are you? I mean, it wasn't decorated or anything…"

"No you dolt, I'm not mad. Just a bit irritated at how lightly Yang takes everything and how protective she is of Blake." Weiss put her hands to her hips, her hair down as it flowed long and unrestrained, Ruby blushing a bit at her beauty.

And okay was all Ruby could say, her breath taken away as Weiss climbed back into bed, Ruby getting on her bunk.

The next morning Ruby awoke to see Weiss digging out Christmas lights and ornaments, looking to her, Yang's bed empty as they snuck out during the night. Weiss looked like she was having a good morning despite this, her signature combat skirt not present as she was in a pair of pants and a nice, white sweater. Even Weiss' hair was down, leaving it at its full length as Ruby gave a small smile.

"What are smiling at?" Weiss looked to Ruby, beckoning her down, "Well whatever. Just help me with the lights."

Ruby had no objections, jumping off her bunk as she helped Weiss twist the lights around the tree, soon having it all done within minutes. The next thing that went on were ornaments, since the lights were new Weiss said they didn't need to test them. An hour later all of the ornaments were hanging on the tree, the star going at the very top as Ruby bounced excitedly.

"Ooh Wiess! Can we see what it looks like?!"

Weiss gave a nod, going over to the plug and plugging the lights in, all of them lighting up as the tree sparkled. Ruby and Weiss were speechless for a few seconds, the sight breathtaking as it all came down as smoke started to rise from the tree. They looked at each other, then to the tree, a small fire bursting up as they gave a scream.

"GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" The Heiress screamed, Ruby trying to find it but to no avail.

"There isn't one!" Ruby yelled back, her semblance making her scurry around the room quickly, panicking.

"THEN GET SOME WATER YOU DOLT!" Weiss freaked, trying to think of something to do as she thought that maybe she could use some ice dust to put it out but not able to find any. The heiress was pacing back and forth quickly as Ruby had ran out the door, the fire growing o engulf the tree as Ruby sprinted back with water, tossing it on the blaze as the water quickly quenched it.

The two girls were trying to calm down, Weiss tearing the plug out of the socket as she glared to the tree, most of it black as a branch fell off.

Weiss rubbing her temples as she looked to Ruby, "Tell no one of this."

Just as the last word left her mouth Yang and Blake burst back into the room, laughing until the saw the tree, jaws hitting the floor.

"What happened?!" Yang looked devastated, kneeling in front of the tree.

"Well…" Ruby began, looking to Weiss, "Th-the plug just went off and the lights just burst. And, it just sort of burst into flames."

Yang looked to them as she gave a sigh, nodding as she got up, "Well, guess time to get a new one."

"Why? This one seems fine enough besides, it has a history." Blake said happily, circling the tree as she looked to it, running her fingers lightly over the hot branches.

"You know guys, Blake's right." Ruby smiled, taking her cape and putting it around the tree, having it hold as she put the hood up on the top, stepping back to look at it.

Yang gave a smile at it, looking to the three others as she scooped them all up In a big hug, Blake and ruby laughing and giggling as Weiss struggled a bit.

"Let me go!"

"Just a bit longer princess." The blonde giggled, hugging a bit tighter then releasing them all, Weiss heading to her bed as Ruby followed, giving a slight smile.

"This'll be a good Christmas, I can tell already."

The morning of Christmas did finally arrive as Weiss was awoken by the rest of her team laughing and talking, Yang having cooked them all up some breakfast as they waited for Weiss to get up to begin eating. The heiress took her seat as the four began to have a nice meal, all of them talking and making jokes. The breakfast was nice and they talked a bit after, Ruby finally making the suggestion to open presents.

Yang was encouraged to go first as she found a rather large box, maybe the size of her bike as she tore it open, opening it to find a giant stuffed bear inside.

"Really guys? A bear? No other animals?"

They all started to laugh, it was a common fact that Yang has a hatred of bears and Ruby couldn't resist the temptation of getting it. Blake was giggling the whole time, going over and giving Yang a kiss, giggling more and more.

Yang quickly gave a devilish smile, reaching to the box she had for Blake and opening it, stuffing the bear with it as Blake looked to Yang.

"Oooooh, you didn't." Blake looked to the bear as her claws came out a bit and she started to go at the bear, biting it as she played with it.

"You mean put a ton of catnip in the bear? Yep I did!"

The scene of Blake tearing at the bear caused Ruby and Weiss to laugh, the heiress more of snickering than laughing as she had her mouth covered.

"Well Weiss, I guess it's time for your present." Ruby smiled, reaching down and getting the small long box, handing it to her.

Weiss looked to it, slowly opening it as she saw what it was, gasping slightly. Inside the box was a wooden scabbard, white rose petals covering the black colored wood, near the middle there was "RWBY" painted on it. Weiss didn't know what to say, it was beautiful and as she took it out she saw it was built for Myrtenaster.

"I made it myself. It's to keep Myrtenaster from getting dirty when you're not using it." Ruby smiled, looking to Weiss.

Weiss didn't know what to say, slowly retrieving her rapier and sliding it into the scabbard, the fit perfect, "I…I…Thank you Ruby." For the first time the heiress seemed embarrassed, slowly grabbing her gift for Ruby as she handed it to her, a rather big box. "Mine isn't as good, sorry."

Ruby slowly opened the gift, her eyes lighting up as she saw it was a box full of cookies, all different kinds. She smiled, setting the box down and hugging Weiss, smiling

"Thank you Weiss! I love it!"

"G-Get off me you d-dolt!" Weiss was a bit flustered, looking to Ruby as she unlatched from her neck, blushing a bit.

Ruby gave a smile, her expression turning a bit embarrassed as she looked to Weiss, "Hey Weiss. C-Can I ask you a question?"

Weiss looked to her, raising an eyebrow as she waited for said question.

Ruby stepped closer, being almost touching with Weiss as their faces were close, "D-do you…"

Weiss couldn't focus on her words, Ruby looking breathtakingly cute this close and Weiss didn't know what to do. _Oh crap, what do I do?! I wasn't paying attention!_ Weiss suddenly got an idea and at the moment Ruby had her mouth open Weiss went in and pressed her lips to Ruby's. The younger girl froze as her crush kissed her, looking to her as Weiss pulls back.

"If you wanted to kiss, you should've just done it you dolt." Weiss kissed Ruby again; this time though Ruby was ready and kissed back, Weiss' colder lips stealing the fiery heat from Ruby's. This kiss was longer, and it didn't take long for Yang and Blake to notice, snickering a bit as Blake snuck up and held mistletoe above them.

"Haha, such a cute couple, I approve Weiss!" Yang snickered out, giggling at how Ruby and Weiss got flustered and muttered threats and curses at her.


End file.
